


Don’t give up on me

by LaBarboteuse



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBarboteuse/pseuds/LaBarboteuse
Summary: Once again Lewis forced on the bottle, but this time it’s not just about a hangover.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Original Female Character(s), Lewis Nixon/Reader, Lewis Nixon/You
Kudos: 5





	Don’t give up on me

Strident. The noises of the sirens outside were strident. She had the feeling it was drilling her eardrums. She wanted to ask for it to stop but nothing came out from her mouth. Blue and red lights were dancing in front of her eyes she could hardly keep open. A far away voice was covered by the sirens which continued to ring in her head. Seeming far away but yet very close.

“Sweetheart, stay with me please, keep your eyes open.”

Her gaze swept over the surroundings trying to remember what happened. Unable to make a single move, her eyes stopped on the man next to her. Lew. But once again, nothing came out. Sitting on the driver’s side, his head resting on the headrest he was looking at her, fright in the eyes. Blood had sunk from his eyebrow arch, presumably due to the impact against the steering wheel. She felt his hand take hers and tighten it.

“Y/N !” Lewis called her desperately as she felt her eyelids close before sink in darkness.

One hour earlier.

“I think you shouldn’t drive Lew.”

“It’s ok, I’m fine and feel good enough to drive. Plus, I am used to drink, booze doesn’t has any effect on me anymore.” He joked.

“Yeah, that’s the problem.” She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead and took his place behind the steering wheel before she could add anything. Y/N sighed and sat on the passenger’s side. Both were invited at a retirement party of an old employee of Nixon Nitration Works. Obviously, Lewis hadn’t resisted to drink. Actually, he hadn’t need to be invited anywhere or at any party to drink. As the night felt down outside, Y/N was looking through the window, a way to escape a new argument with her husband about his excessive and frequent alcohol consumption. Finally, he broke the silent.

“Say it.” She turned her head towards him.

“Say what?”

“All the things you used to say.”

“Be clearer Lewis, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh don’t you ? You perfectly know. You hate when I drink too much.”

“If you know, so why are you continuing?”

He turned his face towards her.

“Watch the road please.”

“So what ? Are you going to give me one of you life lesson ?”

“Lew I’m not kidding, watch the road!”

“Stop yelling ! I’m fine, it’s fine ! Don’t str-”

Two seconds of inattention. It’s what it took to leave the road, one sharp bend, two seconds and it was over.

It was hard for Lewis to see his wife laying in that hospital bed. Especially because it was his fault. Feeling his heart squeeze, he leaned on the wall in front of him. What had he done? The door opened and a little head passed through it. It opened bigger and he saw his parents enter with his two children. Their five years old girl ran towards the bed while his mother gave him the eight months boy.

“How is she?” His father asked.

“She still unconscious, they don’t know much for the moment.”

With her grandmother’s help, the little girl climbed onto the bed, grabbing her mother’s arm she shook slowly, angst on her face.

“Mommy, mommy wake up.”

It broke Lewis’s heart, his children may had lost their mom because of him. Devastated at the sight of his daughter asking for her mom, he gave back his son to his mother as he began to cry, reaching out his arm towards his mother. Lewis made his daughter go down the bed, knelt down to be at her height and kissed her forehead telling her everything will be ok. The four of them left the room letting him alone with Y/N.

Lewis sat down on a chair next to the bed and passed his hands through his hair, keeping his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. What if she died? What was he going to tell to her parents? How was he going to tell that after he took their daughter from them, after he killed her. Y/N’ s parents never loved Lewis. They knew about his alcohol issues, plus, their daughter moved at the opposite side of the country to be with him and for that they resented him. The machines made alarming noises and quickly doctors and nurses went in, tell him to leave the room.

Sitting on a chair in the corridor he looked at his children in front of him, his daughter asleep in her grandma’s arms and his son in his grandfather’s. How could he did that to them? How would he explain them that their mother will probably never coming back again ? How would he tell them it was his fault? Would his children be taken away from him? How could he live with that on his conscious ? He couldn’t. A doctor came back to tell him her heart stopped few minutes but they had intervened in time and he could go back to her.

Sitting back on the chair he leaned over her taking her hand in his.

“I don’t know if you hear me. Maybe it’s the case but you don’t even want to listen to me. I know you won’t never forgive me for that. And I know you won’t, because I know you’re gonna live. Because I rather prefer you to live and leave me, than you died. Please wake up, wake up and yell at me, tell me I’m the biggest asshole on earth, tell me you’re gonna divorced, you’re gonna take the kids away, but at least you will be alive. I could kill myself for having hurt you.” A tear felt down his cheek. “I should’ve listened to you, you’re always right. Forgive me for being the worst husband on earth. I love you, and maybe your greatest mistake was to love me back. You should’ve listened to your parents, I’m not good for you, you deserve so much better.” He kissed her hand and squeezed it. “Please stay with me, stay with us. They need you. I need you. I promise I won’t drink anymore. Not a single drop. Don’t give up on me.”

After his parents came back to say goodbye before bringing the children home, he stayed here. Staying all night sitting in the same uncomfortable chair beside her, keeping her hand in his. He didn’t fall asleep, how could he? It was his fault if she was laying there between life and death. He was anxious, devasted and angry towards himself.

Finally, when the first rays of sunshine went through the window, she felt their warmth stroking her cheek. Hardly she tried to open her eyes, blinded by the sunlight. As she woke up, all the pain due to the accident and the wounds woke up as well. She winced and slowly turned her head towards the window, subconsciously, she’d never thought see the sun again.

She groaned when she felt the pain which attracted Lew’s attention who was looking through the window lost in his mind. When he saw her opened eyes he almost jumped to the bed.

“Sweetheart ..” He didn’t dare to say anything else, what could he said ? She probably wanted to kill him and he couldn’t blame her.

“Lew …” She tried with a low voice.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I’m thirsty ..” She continued with a weak voice.

He poured her a glass of water which was on the bedside table and gave it to her. Slowly, like she just woke up from a year sleep, she took the glass from both hands and he helped her to drink. Seeming exhausted she rested her head on the white pillow looking at him.

“Do you remember ?” She nodded. “I cannot say how much I’m sorry. Please forgive me, you were right, I shouldn’t have been driving.”

She reached out her hand toward his cheeks, him expected her to slap him. Instead of that she just stroke it. Allowing himself to do more he bent over her to kiss her forehead, gently caressing her hair.

“I’m so sorry ..” She could feel the pain in his voice.

“I know.” She responded with a soft voice.

“And I love you.”

“I know it too.”

“And I’ll accept every choice you will make.”

Maybe her biggest mistake had been to fall in love with him. That was probably what people around them could thinking. That she was too kind, too innocent for him. Yes, he was an absolute idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot. She would never regret her choice, she loved him too much for that, she needed him as much as he needed her. They were meant to be together.

“Lew ?”

“Yes sweetheart ?”

“I won’t give up on you.”

He smiled as he understood she heard everything he said while she was unconscious. Squeezing her hand near his chest, caressing her hair with the other, he bent down once again to kiss her. Realizing he had almost lost the most precious thing is his life, he was now ready to make all the efforts to give up on alcohol, she and their children deserved it more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Feel free to do request dears!


End file.
